Megan Kane
Unnamed mother |job=Call Girl |path=Serial Killer |mo=Poisoning |status=Deceased |actor=Brianna Brown |appearance="Pleasure is my Business" }} Megan Kane was a serial killer who appeared in Pleasure is my Business. History Megan was the daughter of Andrew Kane, a wealthy business executive who divorced his wife in 2000 due to his strangulation fetish, and refused to pay alimony or child support. She studied internationally. She visited the call girl (who intended to retire) her father had hired and bought her client list in order to prevent anyone else from doing so. Eventually, she herself became a call girl, studied under a "madame" who taught her how to be a skilled call girl, and then entered the business. At some point in her career, she snapped and started killing. Her first and second murders were largely covered up by the victims' lawyers and staff, who claimed that they died peacefully in their homes. Despite a lot of reluctance to help and share information from the staffs, the BAU was able to convince them to help by remarking that Megan knew their secrets. Around the same time, Megan, who had devolved as a serial killer, confronted her father and confessed to her murders. Andrew suggested that Megan turn herself in, his lawyers post bail, and they smuggle her out of the country. Megan was at first inclined to accept, but changed her mind when Andrew requested the client list, allegedly in order to hide it. Megan then handed him the cell phone she kept the information on and waited for her fate. Shortly before the BAU broke into the room, she ingested poison through her drink. Hotch, whom she had developed a respect for due to his efforts to take care of his son despite his divorce, sat down next to her and offered to help her expose the men on her client list. She revealed that she removed the SIM card from her cell phone before giving it to her father. Giving it to Hotch, she said he was "the first man she'd met who didn't let her down" before dying. News headlines heard at the end of the episode revealed that Hotch covertly exposed the list, Andrew Kane resigned, and he and the other men were presumably ruined. Profile The unsub was organized, methodical and would be white, between the ages of twenty-five and thirty and, like all call girls, would know how to be discreet, capable of convincingly disguising herself. Well versed in the world of wealth and privilege (with the team later discerning she came from a well-off family, after looking through the contents of her penthouse) she came from a broken home, like most prostitutes, and grew up without a father figure, likely due to him abandoning his family. Prostitutes usually kill for money, drugs, due to post traumatic stress disorder or due to being coerced into doing something they do not want to do, though the BAU later realized it was the personal lives of her victims that set the unsub off (if it was a sexual act or fetish that drove her to kill her clients she would have snapped long ago, as an interviewed madame put it). The unsub was paid ten-thousand a night not only for sex, but for secrecy, as she knew all her clients dirty laundry, which they told her during "pillow talk" (most call girls are taught to listen, as well as perform). As most of her clients were narcissistic, self-absorbed business-types who had abandoned their families, similar to her father, their complaining about how their wives or children are nagging and cheating them drove her to kill them. The unsub wanted her actions to be noticed and validated, hence her staging Joseph Fielding's body, the eyes of which she painted over (a "false signature" put there just for the BAU). If ignored, it was likely she would grow reckless and make a mistake. Being betrayed so many times over the course of her life caused her to be unable to know who to trust, which made her first murder feel all the better. Over time, she became unable to get as much satisfaction from killing and she soon began devolving, the murders growing more personal, the MO and victimology changing and her entire justification for who is worth killing and who isn't disintegrating, making it likely she could go on a spree and take out anyone she sees as a target. Modus Operandi Megan would poison her victims with tetramethylenedisulfotetramine (also called tetramine), a common rat poison she slipped into their drinks. She targeted men who were like her father, wealthy business executives who divorced their wives and refused to pay alimony or child support even though they could afford it. Her killing of Trent Rabner, however, was highly out of character for her; she shot him with a gun in a car and killed him even though he had stayed faithful to his wife, who died of cancer, and didn't have any children. Her main reason for killing Trent was his statement about his lawyers having the FBI in their pocket and that the FBI would "play ball". Trent unknowing suggested to her that her crimes would be covered up (in effect making Megan believe that the power-that-be were trying to silence her), she killed Trent because his arrogance (as he appeared to think his lawyers had the FBI in their pocket) and possibly because he represented those who had protected and enabled people like her father. Trent's murder is seen as evidence that she was possibly devolving. Known Victims * Michael Stanton * Hoyt Ashford * Joseph Fielding * Trent Rabner * Herself Appearance *Season Four **Pleasure is my Business Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased